


stories

by Tommo_Girl1



Category: 1D - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_Girl1/pseuds/Tommo_Girl1





	stories

i am looking for some stories that i don't know the titles of but i can describe the stories okay.. one is a Larry story,Harry and Louis go to high school and Harry is a bully to Louis because he is gay..harry has a father who hates gays so he makes harry hate gays as well plus he hurts harry i think the father name was greg..Harry rapes Louis twice and Louis gets pregnant and has a girl named Hunter..Liam is Harry's friend and Niall Zayn and Eleanor are Louis's friends..Louis becomes a model and Harry is the person hired to take his pictures and Louis is very cold towards Harry at the photo shoot for teen vogue or something like that..Liam has a friend who saves Louis when he is about to give birth who gets mistaken for the father and when said friend sees Louis's face on a cover of a magazine he tells Harry and Liam the story about Louis having a daughter and Harry connects the dots..Harry saves Hunter from a fire at a restaurant and gets her a puppy and he slowly but surely mends fences with Louis over his bad behavior from the past..Harry also has a boyfriend who makes Harry choose between him or Hunter and Louis when they go camping and Harry picks Hunter and Louis Harry also tried to kill himself by taking pills with alcohol..Harry wants to move to Australia but Liam or Louis make him stay there is also a sequel where Louis has two more children with Harry i think they are twins.. another one is a Niam story where they are married and have Harry and Zayn as sons but adopt Louis when he is young like say 2 or 3 but Liam has cheated on Niall with a female and has one daughter with her and Liam tries to divide his time between both families but it doesn't work out well so he ends up leaving Niall but they never divorce and Liam thinks both daughters are his but only one of them is..the women gets mad at Liam for Niall always calling when they are at dinner since Liam is missing Harry's school play..Liam moves to a small apartment where Harry and Zayn and Louis visit him..Harry and Zayn hate him but Louis doesn't remember him due to being so young..Niall and the boys go on vacation and they see him at the beach or lake something like that Liam has a dog with him and he has pictures of the boys in his new apartment..at some point Liam comes back home to be with Niall and the boys also when Louis was young he had a stuffed shark and Niall took Louis to a aquarium where Louis gets happy about seeing the sharks..the other one is a Lirry and Nouis story Liam is a soldier who is never home and missed the birth of his son and it is the holiday i think christmas and Harry is really upset because Liam is never home and he never hears from him so Harry is truly upset but he gets a great surprise when Liam comes home for good and sees their son for the first time..i think they have a daughter as well..


End file.
